Sunflower with Lavender
by B Dhii Chu
Summary: Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Hinata! Sakura resmi putus dengan Naruto! dan Sasuke mencium Hinata? arggghhhhh apa yang terjadi! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! RnR, PLEASE? :D
1. Chapter 1

Berlari... terus berlari... aku berlari tanpa henti. Mengejar sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Tak peduli dengan napasku yang telah tak beraturan. Tak peduli kakiku yang mulai tak kuat menapaki jalanan sepi ini. Aku hanya ingin berlari...terus berlari untuk meraihmu. Meraih cintamu, meraih tubuhmu, dan meraih semua yang kau miliki. Keringat bercucuran membasahi kening dan tubuhku. Aku tahu aku tak kuat lagi. Kakiku serasa mati. Tapak terakhir kaki kananku membawa tubuhku ambruk seketika di atas rerumputan hijau.

Aku tengadahkan wajahku menatap hamparan bunga matahari yang tengah merekah. Matahari sore membuat bunga-bunga itu nampak bercahaya. Aku tersenyum. Indah... sama seperti dirimu. Dirimu yang kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung megah penuh cahaya lampu latar. Melantunkan lagu-lagu ciptaanmu...

Aku merindukanmu...

Sangat rindu...

Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi...

Uzumaki Naruto...

Kau telah melupakan aku...

.

.

**Sunflower with Lavender**

By B Dhii Chu

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair **: Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

**Song** : The Fray – "Say When"

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang meneduhkan. Mata _lavender-_nya menatap hamparan bunga matahari yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Angin semilir meniup helaian rambut hitam kebiruan yang terurai memanjang sampai ke punggung. Baju terusan berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang sedikit kotor membalut kulit putih pucat nan mulusnya. Terlihat salah satu lututnya terluka, mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat, tetapi tidak ia pedulikan. Pandangannya menerawang pada hamparan bunga-bunga matahari yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin sore.

'Srek.'

"Lututmu terluka..."

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Bersandar pada pohon besar yang sedari tadi memberikan keteduhan bagi si gadis. Kedua tangan pemuda itu sibuk memotret pemandangan luar biasa dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, mempererat pelukannya pada ke dua kakinya. Diperhatikannya cairan merah kental itu mengalir dari salah satu lututnya.

"Ikut aku..." pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah sang gadis. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap tanpa ekspresi. Dengan ragu gadis itu menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda. "Ugh!" gadis bermata _lavender _itu meringis kesakitan saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

Nyeri pada lututnya membuatnya berjalan tertatih. Pemuda bergaya rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Melepas tangannya dari lengan si gadis. Mata _onyx-_nya memandang gadis itu dari bawah hingga atas. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, sang gadis mundur selangkah.

"Tak perlu takut. Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"..." lama tak ada jawaban. Mereka masih berdiri berhadapan dalam diam. Saling memandang.

"Aku... aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Akhirnya sang gadis mau membuka mulut, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan si gadis.

"Kita bertemu lagi besok di sini. Di jam yang sama. Jangan lupa obati kakimu itu." ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Hinata tertegun memandang pemuda yang semakin menjauh darinya.

.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memandang kagum pada layar kamera SLR-nya. Layar itu menampilkan gambar seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon besar, tatapannya terarah pada hamparan bunga dihadapannya. Cahaya matahari senja membuat sang gadis tampak berkilau.

"Kau akan jadi milikku, Hyuuga Hinata." gumamnya sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mobil _porsche carrera _biru tua itu melaju, menyusuri jalanan yang membelah hamparan bunga-bunga matahari di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menyelimuti segala yang ada. Di tengah keramaian kota Konoha, sibuknya orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang trotoar, kendaraan yang hilir-mudik di jalan raya, serta lampu-lampu pertokoan dengan berbagai macam warna dipinggir jalan. Konoha Entertainment sedang mengadakan konser. Serentetan penyanyi dan band papan atas akan mengisi acara konser ini.

Lampu latar berkelap-kelip menampilkan cahaya yang indah. Di atas panggung megah, seorang pemuda tengah duduk seorang diri, membawa gitar dipangkuannya. Wajahnya tertunduk. _Microphone_ berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Lampu sorot segera diarahkan pada pemuda itu. Cahaya putih dari lampu membuat rambut kuning keemasan miliknya berkilau.

_Satu,_

_Dua_

_Tiga!_

Musik mulai dimainkan. Wajah yang tadi tertunduk ia tegakkan. Iris biru mudanya menatap ribuan penonton yang mengitari panggung. Jemarinya mulai asik memetik gitar dipangkuannya. Mulutnya mulai melantunkan lagu. Sorakkan riuh penonton membahana saat mendengar suara merdunya.

.

_I see you there, don't know_

_Where you come from_

_Unaware... the stare from_

_Someone_

_Don't appear to care that I saw ya_

_And I want you..._

_What's your name_

'_Cause I have to know it_

_You let me in and begin to show it_

_We're terrified 'cause we're_

_Heading straight for it, might get it_

_._

_You're in the song playing on the background_

_All alone but you're turning up now_

_And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you_

_Turn around and you're walking_

_Toward me_

_I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_

_Say the word and i will be your man,_

_Your man!_

_Say whennnnn!_

_And my own two hands will camfort you_

_Tonight, tonight!_

_Say whennnnn!_

_And my own two arms will carry you_

_Tonight, tonight!_

_._

Dentuman drum menggema ke seluruh penjuru, semua penonton bersorak. Pemuda yang bernyanyi di atas panggung kembali menutup mata, menghayati setiap lirik yang dinyanyikannya. Jemarinya terus bergerak memetik gitarnya. Ia tak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya duduk. Hingga lirik terakhir yang dinyanyikannya...

_And my own two hands will camfort you_

_Tonight... tonight..._

Cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Diiring dengan cahaya lampu sorot yang meredup. Tak ada yang sempat melihatnya. Wajah pemuda itu tertunduk kembali.

'_Aku merindukanmu, Hinata...' _gumamnya lirih. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju ke belakang panggung dengan menenteng gitar di tangan kanannya.

.

Di kejauhan sana... di sebuah kota kecil, seorang gadis tengah duduk meringkuk di atas sofa. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi, ia tersenyum setelah menyaksikan penampilan seorang pemuda yang ia kenal dalam acara konser musik Konoha Entertainment. Dalam senyumnya terselip kerinduan yang sangat mendalam terhadap pemuda itu. Pemuda yang hampir dua tahun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Bahkan saling memberi kabar pun tidak.

'_Naruto-kun... aku merindukanmu...'_

_._

_._

"Naruto! Kau keren sekali!" seorang gadis berambut merah muda langsung memeluk pemuda yang baru saja muncul di belakang panggung. Sebuah kecupan mendarat mulus pada bibirnya. Orang-orang yang kebetulan melihat menjadi tersipu malu. Pemuda itu merasa tak nyaman. Ia melepas ke dua lengan sang gadis yang melingkar pada lehernya.

"_Thanks..._Sakura." katanya.

"Itu tadi lagu barumu 'kan? Keren sekali! Aku suka mendengarnya. Kau terinspirasi dari apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia tak henti-hentinya bergelayut manja pada lengan Naruto.

"Dari seseorang..." Naruto mengambil botol minuman dari atas meja, meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah botol.

"Oh? Siapa?" gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Dahinya berkerut tanda tak suka. Pemuda itu mengerti, pasti gadis itu tengah cemburu. Naruto hanya menghela napas. Dengan malas ia berkata,

"Kamu..." kembali diteguknya minuman dalam botol di tangannya sampai habis. Mata hijau muda gadis itu berbinar-binar, ia segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu hampir tersedak.

"Aku mencintaimu!" gadis itu memeluknya erat. Ia tertawa riang. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, seperti tak ikhlas atas apa yang diucapkannya sendiri. Sebenarnya yang menjadi inspirasinya bukanlah Sakura, melainkan seorang gadis yang kini tak lagi ada di sampingnya. Gadis yang sejak dua tahun lalu ia tinggalkan demi meniti karir di kota besar Konoha. Senyum terakhir gadis itu masih jelas terukir dalam angan Naruto. Naruto ingin sekali menemuinya, tetapi dia tak bisa. Dia tak bisa kembali... karena saat ini dia telah memiliki seorang yang lain di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Di sore hari yang cerah, gadis berambut hitam kebiruan berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi. Di kedua sisi jalan terbentang luas bunga-bunga matahari yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri, bersandar pada pohon besar yang kemarin menjadi tempatnya berteduh. Pemuda itu sibuk memotret pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tak sengaja kameranya menangkap sosok gadis itu.

'Klik!' Pemuda itu melihat layar kameranya. Sementara gadis yang ia potret menundukkan wajah karena malu.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan datang, Hinata."

"..."

"Hahhh~" sang pemuda hanya bisa menghela napas melihat gadis itu sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." dengan memasang tampang _stoic-_nya pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata menjabat tangan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bersujud ala pangeran berkuda putih, lalu mengecup lembut punggung tangan gadis itu. Hinata cukup terkejut. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"Hari ini akan kujadikan kau seorang putri." Ujarnya sembari melepas tangan Hinata. Dia menepuk tangannya dua kali. Dari semak-semak muncul beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian seragam. Dengan cekatan mereka memasang peralatan yang digunakan untuk memotret, sedang Sasuke langsung memberi arahan untuk mereka. Hinata yang tak mengerti apa-apa, menjadi bingung sampai ia rasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sebelum sesi pengambilan gambar dimulai, saya akan membantu Anda untuk berganti pakaian dan berias." Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna nila tersenyum padanya.

"A-ano... se-sebenarnya ini a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Hehe, ternyata Sasuke tak menceritakan padamu ya?" wanita itu balik bertanya. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu. Namaku Karin. Salam kenal." wanita yang ternyata bernama karin itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku... Hinata." Gadis bermata _lavender _itu menjabat tangan Karin.

"Sebenarnya, kami sedang mendapat _job_ membuat iklan dan poster untuk produk kosmetik terbaru. Kebetulan bahan utama yang digunakan adalah biji bunga matahari jadi akan sangat cocok jika melakukan pengambilan gambar di sini. Makanya, kami datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha kemari. Awalnya model untuk pemotretan sudah ditetapkan, tetapi karena ulah Sasuke, model itu mengundurkan diri. Kami semua jadi kesulitan. Nah, tadi malam Sasuke membawa kabar baik..." Karin tersenyum. "Ternyata model yang didapatnya jauh lebih manis dan cantik, bahkan kulitmu pun putih bersih sangat cocok untuk model iklan kami."

Hinata tersipu malu mendapat pujian seperti itu. Sasuke memandang mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Karin.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian akan terus berdiri di sini?!" tanyanya.

"Eh?! Sasuke! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu dong!"

"Cepat ganti pakaiannya, Karin! Kita harus mengambil gambarnya segera!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ck! Ayo Hinata!" Karin mendengus kesal. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

.

Raut wajah Sasuke telah berubah menjadi gelap. Juugo, Suigetsu, dan kru yang lain tak berani mendekat. Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka semua menunggu Karin dan Hinata, tetapi keduanya belum muncul juga.

"TARAAAAAA~M!" Karin melompat begitu saja, mengagetkan semua kru yang ada. Sedang Sasuke tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap tajam pada Karin.

"Ck! Jangan cemberut begitu Sasuke! Coba lihat inii~!" Karin menunjukkan siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Semua kru menatap kagum pada Hinata. Sasuke tetap tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan penampilan Hinata.

Gadis itu tampak cantik dan anggun dalam balutan gaun berwarna orange yang menjuntai di atas rerumputan hijau, kain tipis pada gaunnya melambai pelan tertiup angin. Pada sisi kanan rambut hitam kebiruannya terpasang sebuah jepitan bunga matahari yang cukup besar.

"OK! Semua bersiap!" ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Mereka buru-buru kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

" A-ano... Uchiha-_san_, a-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Naiklah ke atas batu itu dan mulailah bergaya di depan kamera." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah batu besar di tengah hamparan bunga matahari di hadapan mereka. "Kita akan melakukan pengambilan gambar saja hari ini. Ingat, buatlah dirimu seolah dapat merasakan manfaat dari produk ini." Pemuda itu mengulurkan sesuatu pada Hinata. "Aku ingin pose yang alami, jadi akan kubiarkan kau berekspresi sesuka hatimu." Sasuke memetik setangkai bunga matahari dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Bawa ini."

Setelah memberikan instruksi pada gadis bermata _lavender _itu, Sasuke kembali pada kameranya. Ia memerintahkan beberapa anggota kru untuk membantu Hinata naik ke atas batu besar yang ditunjuknya tadi. Sekarang, semua telah siap. Ia memberi aba-aba agar Hinata memulai aksinya di depan kamera.

Hinata diam, menatap setangkai bunga matahari dalam genggaman tangannya. Perlahan angin meniup helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya. Kain tipis berwarna orange pada gaunnya berkobar. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap hamparan bunga matahari di depan matanya. Bak seorang bidadari turun dari kahyangan. Hinata terlihat luar biasa di depan kamera Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum dalam hati.

'_Kau memang cantik, Hinata.'_

Hinata berganti menatap kamera Sasuke. Bagai sulap ia membuka kedua telapak tangannya, memunculkan bunga matahari sekaligus produk yang tengah diiklankannya. Cahaya senja membuatnya semakin bersinar. Deg! Jantung Sasuke serasa melompat karena tatapan Hinata yang seolah ditujukan kepadanya. Ia menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dibalik kamera.

.

"Pengambilan gambar hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Besok pagi kita akan mulai membuat iklan, jadi kita akan berkumpul kembali di sini pagi-pagi." Semua kru mengangguk patuh mendengar pesan dari pemimpin mereka. Hinata sudah melepas gaunnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan dari rumah tadi. Gadis itu kini berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Memperhatikan apa yang tengah diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Dan Hinata, bersiaplah untuk pengambilan gambar besok pagi. Jangan terlambat."

"I-iya..." ucapnya lirih menanggapi pesan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap _onyx _pemuda bergaya rambut emo itu. Sasuke diam memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah merona.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawarnya.

"Eh?! Aku... ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri..." tolaknya lembut agar pemuda itu tak merasa tersinggung. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan membawa surat perjanjian kontrak untukmu."

"Ko-kontrak?!"

"Yah, kau berbakat. Jadi kuputuskan, kau akan bekerja denganku mulai sekarang."

"Ta-tapi... aku-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak' nona Hyuuga. Jadi, pulanglah untuk beristirahat. Besok, pekerjaan telah menanti." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku. Gadis Hyuuga itu sungguh tak menyangka bisa bertemu seseorang yang begitu egois seperti Sasuke. Akan tetapi, sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenaknya.

'_Bukankah mereka berasal dari Konoha? Apakah ini jalan bagiku untuk bertemu dengan Naruto-kun?"_ batinnya. Gadis itupun tersenyum. Ia melangkah pergi untuk pulang ke rumah. Hari sudah semakin gelap...cahaya senja mulai meredup.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu. Sesi pemotretan dan pembuatan iklan dengan Hinata sebagai modelnya telah usai dan siap ditayangkan. Baliho produk itu pun telah terpajang di beberapa tempat di sudut kota Konoha. Dan Hinata sendiri saat ini telah berada di Konoha. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sengaja dibeli Sasuke untuknya. Hinata berjanji akan mengembalikan uang Sasuke yang telah digunakan untuk membeli apartemen itu, meski sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tak mengharapkan Hinata mengganti uangnya. Ia mendapat berbagai macam tawaran pekerjaan. Mulai dari sebagai model sampul majalah, model iklan _shampoo_ atau sabun mandi, bahkan juga beracting dalam drama. Semakin hari semakin sibuk, Sasuke setia menemani Hinata. Walau bagaimanapun juga Hinata bekerja padanya, jadi dia perlu membimbing gadis itu.

.

"Hei! Naruto! Lihat! Model iklan ini cantik sekali!" seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa depan televisi itu berteriak memanggil kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk menulis lirik lagunya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menanggapi panggilannya.

"Naruto! Kau mendengarkukan?!"

"Iya, Sakura. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Hahh~! Kau ini! Naruto sayang, kau baru saja sampai di Konoha. Seharusnya santailah sedikit! Bukankah masih banyak waktu sebelum peluncuran album barumu?" gadis itu bergelayut manja pada pundak kekasihnya.

"Sebulan berada di Otto membuatku terinspirasi banyak hal, jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

"Hnm. OK... Kalau begitu aku pulang saja ya? Soalnya aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam." Kata gadis itu sembari mengecup lembut pipi pemuda pirang yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Sakura mengambil tas yang ia taruh di atas meja. Merasa kekasihnya tak memperdulikannya, Sakura kembali mendekati Naruto. Duduk berlutut hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Kecup aku..." pintanya. Naruto ragu, namun perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Gadis itu melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya. Mau tak mau Naruto membalas. Pagutan itu semakin memanas. Jemari lentik Sakura mulai menyusuri dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Semakin ke bawah, dan ... Pemuda itu melepas pagutannya. Tangannya menahan tangan Sakura yang hampir saja menyentuh _'benda' _miliknya.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia menarik kasar tangannya dari tangan kekar Naruto. Melangkah ke arah pintu keluar dan membantingnya hingga menimbulkan suara bedebam. Pemuda pirang itu hanya dapat menghela napas berat. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Sepertinya menghirup udara di luar akan dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

Naruto segera berganti pakaian. Mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung dekat pintu kamar. Tak lupa juga kunci mobil dan dompetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Setelah keluar, Naruto mengunci pintu apartemennya. Tanpa ia ketahui, dibelakangnya seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan tengah berdiri membelakanginya dan sibuk mengunci pintu apartemennya sendiri. Sesudah itu, secara bersamaan keduanya menghadap arah yang berlawanan. Naruto mengambil arah ke kiri, sedangkan gadis itu berjalan ke arah kanan.

Saat berbelok menuju lift, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia berbalik secepatnya. Namun, terlambat. Ia hanya sempat melihat helaian rambut hitam kebiruan gadis itu sebelum sosoknya menghilang tertutup pintu lift.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumamnya. Pintu lift dihadapannya terbuka. Ia melangkah masuk dan tepat di saat yang sama gadis itu keluar dari pintu lift yang tadi ia pakai. Sayangnya, sosok Naruto telah hilang tertutup pintu lift. Gadis bermata _lavender _itu menatap nanar ke arah pintu lift yang dipakai Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa barusan, pemuda yang ia rindukan begitu dekat dengannya.

'_Naruto-kun...'_

.

.

Lampu merah menghentikan laju mobil Naruto. Ia memeluk malas setir mobilnya ketika melihat detikan pada lampu merah itu. 120 detik. Tangannya menggapai kotak tisu yang sengaja ditaruhnya di dekat kaca mobil. Matanya hampir saja menggelinding keluar ketika perhatiannya teralihkan dari kotak tisu itu. Mulutnya ternganga. Iris biru mudanya menatap tak percaya pada papan baliho yang berjarak beberapa meter dari arahnya. Gambar seorang gadis berdiri di atas batu besar dengan hamparan bunga matahari disekelilingnya dan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum lembut membuat Naruto terpana. Gadis yang selama ini dirindukannya, fotonya telah tepampang jelas di depannya.

TIN! TIN! TIN!

"WOI! JALAN WOI!"

TIN! TIN! TIN!

"Ck! Kenapa mobil orange itu tidak bergerak juga! Inikan sudah lampu hijau!" Sasuke memencet berulang kali klakson mobilnya dengan kesal. Para pengemudi yang lain ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uchiha-_san_, tenanglah... mu-mungkin mobilnya mogok." Ucap gadis di sampingnya lembut untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

Suara klakson mobil dan kendaraan yang ada dibelakang mobil Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda pirang itu. Ia segera tancap gas dan memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari papan baliho yang menampilkan gambar pujaan hatinya. Pemuda itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Berdiri di samping mobilnya, menatap kagum pada papan baliho yang melintang di atas jalan raya. Dia tak memperdulikan decak kagum orang yang lalu-lalang karena melihat sang idola tengah berada di depan umum tanpa penyamaran. Para _fans_ fanatiknya berlari mengerumuni Naruto. Sekali lagi, tak pemuda itu sadari jika mobil _porsche carrera _biru tua yang melintas dekat mobilnya itu adalah mobil yang membawa pujaan hatinya.

Sempat Hinata melirik keluar mobil, memperhatikan rimbunan orang-orang yang tengah berebut sesuatu dipinggir jalan. Ia penasaran, tetapi ia tahu Sasuke tak akan menghentikan mobilnya hanya untuk melihat hal tak penting seperti itu. Ini baru permulaan dari segala yang akan terjadi dalam kisah cinta seorang Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto. Sebuah kisah cinta yang belum tentu akhirnya akan bagaimana dan seperti apa...

'_Naruto-kun, aku ingin bisa bertemu denganmu secepatnya...' _Gadis Hyuuga itu terus memperhatikan rimbunan orang-orang di pinggir jalan dari kaca spion mobil Sasuke. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu di sana yang ingin sekali ia ketahui...

.

.

.

To Be Continue~!

.

YOSH! Akhirnya Dhii membuat fic NaruHina, haha...

Tapi tentu tetap akan ada adegan NaruSasu juga ntar, wkwkwk~!

Habis Dhii udah terlanjut ngefans berat sih ama Naru-chan n Sasuke-kun!

Maaf yo klo di sini banyak yang OOC bangetttttt...trus banyak pengulangan kata, alur cepat dan maju mundur, dll...

Hehehe, minta kritik, saran, ide,dsb ya readers?

Trims dah mau baca, Dhii tunggu lipiuw-nya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Drrrtt... Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Ck! Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil telepon genggam yang sengaja ia taruh dalam saku celananya. Seorang yang ia kenal menelpon.

**Dobe**

**+818082xxxxxxx**

Pip!

"Hnm?" gumamnya menanggapi panggilan tersebut.

"_Sasuke? Kau di mana? Aku butuh teman~!"_ suara rengekkan dari seorang pemuda diseberang sana membuatnya menghela napas berat. Mata _onyx-_nya tetap fokus pada jalanan. Mobil _porsche_ _carrera_ biru tua melaju mulus di jalan raya yang cukup ramai malam ini.

"Tidak bisa, Dobe. Aku ada acara sekarang." tolaknya.

"_Ayolah Teme! Temani aku?! Aku butuh bantuanmu."_ kelihatannya pemuda yang menelponnya itu benar-benar membutuhkan Sasuke.

"Ck! Baiklah! Tapi nanti setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku!"

"_Benar ya?! Telepon aku kalau kau sudah pulang. Aku akan ke apartemenmu nanti! Hehehe!"_ cengiran khas yang sangat ia kenal terdengar saat Sasuke menerima ajakan pemuda itu.

"Hnm." cepat Sasuke mematikan panggilan pada telepon genggamnya. Ia berdecih kesal. Setiap kali ia akan menolak pasti ujung-ujungnya ia akan menerima ajakan dari pemuda itu juga. Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Ah, ti-tidak Uchiha-_san..._ hanya saja ke-kelihatannya kau sangat dekat dengan seseorang yang tadi meneleponmu." jawab Hinata lembut dengan segaris senyum menghiasi bibir merah mudanya. Hahh~ gadis ini memang tak pernah berbicara kasar atau pun membentak. Ia diciptakan dengan penuh kelembutan. Sepertinya Tuhan terlalu sayang pada makhluk-Nya yang satu ini.

"Hnm..." tanggap Sasuke.

.

.

**Sunflower with Lavender**

By B Dhii Chu

**Disclaimer** : Naruto,cs Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair **: Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga Hinata Uchiha Sasuke

**Rate** : T

**Genre **: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/comfort, etc.

**Song** : Ronan Keating – "This I Promise You"

.

.

Sasuke dengan santai menyetir mobilnya. Tangan kanan ia tompangkan pada pintu mobil, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap fokus memegang setir. Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat begitu keren dengan _blazer_ terbuka dan celana _jeans_ serba hitam yang ia kenakan, serta sepatu _boots_ yang menutupi jemari kakinya. Jangan lupakan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dengan dua kancing di bagian atasnya terbuka dibalik _blazer_-nya. Ia sangat sempurna dan tampan. Mata tajam yang menatap lurus ke depan. Tubuh tinggi berisi. Rambut yang di tata rapi bergaya ala emo.

Tak kalah dari Sasuke. Gadis yang tengah duduk pada kursi mobil di sampingnya begitu manis dan anggun. Ia memakai dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua selutut yang menempel pada badannya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh seorang gadis yang mampu membuat laki-laki mana pun jatuh cinta. Pernak-pernik yang ia kenakan pun cukup _simple_, rambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruannya tergerai indah dihiasi jepit rambut berwarna perak berbentuk bunga lavender. _High heels_ bening bak sepatu kaca yang ia kenakan begitu serasi dengan kaki jenjang berkulit putih susunya.

Sasuke tersenyum memperhatikan penampilan gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya yang tengah asik melihat pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Ia bangga karena pilihannya tepat. Baju itu begitu cocok untuk Hinata. Baju yang sengaja ia beli dan dititipkan pada Karin untuk dipakai Hinata malam ini. Mereka berdua tampak sempurna. Tak pernah Sasuke menyesal telah membawa gadis itu ke Konoha. Saat ini, ia dan seorang gadis di sampingnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah rumah makan mewah bergaya klasik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan. Sasuke memarkir mobilnya. Ia keluar terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih Uchiha-_san_..." kata Hinata pada Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Bagaimana tidak, jika pemuda bak pangeran berkuda putih tersebut membuka pintu sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk sang gadis! Aroma maskulinnya terasa sekali mengenai indera penciuman Hinata.

"Hnm." balas Sasuke kalem. Hinata keluar dari mobil dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Mata _lavender_-nya memandang bangunan mewah yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sepertinya hanya orang yang memiliki banyak uang saja yang mampu berkunjung ke tempat itu. Semua itu dapat Hinata simpulkan karena yang terparkir di halaman restoran tersebut hanyalah mobil-mobil mewah bermerek terkenal dengan harga selangit saja.

"Se-sebenarnya kita ada keperluan apa kemari U-Uchiha-_san_...?" tanya Hinata yang sampai sekarang masih belum mengerti kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke restoran mewah ini.

"Tentu saja untuk makan malamkan?" Sasuke menjawab Hinata dengan nada bertanya balik. Jelas Hinata tahu jika datang ke sebuah restoran pastilah untuk makan, tetapi maksud dari pertanyaannya bukanlah itu. Hinata menghela napas perlahan. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya. Senyum tipis terlukis sesaat pada bibir pucatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Ayo." ajak Sasuke sembari memasang _pose_ seolah lengannya meminta untuk digandeng oleh Hinata.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata menggandeng lengan pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Sasuke sendiri memasang wajah _cool_ andalannya. Tangan yang tak digandeng Hinata, ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Setiap langkah yang mereka ambil membuat makhluk Tuhan yang terlihat begitu serasi itu tampak bagai sepasang model yang tengah berjalan di atas _catwalk_, menjadikan pusat perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung restoran tertuju pada mereka.

Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang tengah duduk bercengkerama sembari menikmati anggur merah yang tersaji di atas meja. Hinata dan Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

"Oh! _Otouto_? Kau sudah datang..." salah satu diantara ketiga orang itu bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum ramah, menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Pemuda dengan dua garis halus pada wajahnya dan rambut panjang dikuncir tersebut bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi, Kakak Sasuke. Sedangkan dua orang yang lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke.

"Hnm." tanggap Sasuke atas sapaan sang Kakak.

Sasuke menarik kursi dan mempersilakan Hinata duduk, lalu ia sendiri duduk diantara Hinata dan Itachi.

Hinata menjadi gugup. _'Sebenarnya kenapa aku dibawa ke sini? Apakah mereka keluarga Sasuke?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hei, _Otouto_. Siapa yang kau bawa ini? Tidakkah kau ingin memperkenalkannya pada kami?" tanya Itachi pada sang adik yang baru saja selesai memesan makanan. Ibu Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan putra sulungnya. Senyum ramah tak pernah lepas dari wajah Itachi dan sang ibu.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia model baruku." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ha-hallo..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk memberi salam.

"Wah, wah... kau beruntung sekali. Gadis ini begitu cantik." puji Itachi dengan segaris senyum ramahnya. Sasuke tak menanggapi karena ia tahu anikinya itu orang yang cerewet sejak lahir (?) dan suka sekali menggoda dirinya.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Salam kenal." Itachi bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu ikut berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan Itachi.

Itachi sengaja melakukan itu di depan Sasuke, sempat ia menyenggol wajah sang adik ketika mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, lalu dengan enteng Itachi berkata, "Makanya _Otouto_,kau jangan duduk di situ."

Tiba-tiba muncul kedutan pada pelipis Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum mengejek saat menyaksikan ekspresi sang adik, sedangkan Hinata yang melihat itu dengan sedikit ragu segera menjawab salam perkenalan Itachi agar ia dapat secepatnya kembali duduk.

"Sa-salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_... sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

Itachi dan Hinata duduk kembali. Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa kereta dorong. Di atasnya telah tersaji lima porsi _steak _dan dua gelas anggur merah. Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja keluarga Uchiha, pelayan itu mempersilakan untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah tersaji dan berlalu pergi.

"Ehem!" sang kepala keluarga berdehem, membuat perhatian semua yang akan menyantap hidangan tertuju padanya. "Sasuke, apakah dia yang menjadi model produk baru perusahaan?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, lalu mengambil segelas anggur merah untuk diteguk.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Dia membuat tingkat penjualan atas produk itu naik pesat..." sebelum meneruskan perkataannya Fugaku menyeruput anggur merahnya. "...apakah dia juga calonmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Itachi tersedak minumannya.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya juga ikut tersedak, tapi ia segera meneguk minumannya susah payah. Beruntung Hinata tidak sedang memakan atau meminum apapun, namun rona kemerahan semakin nampak pada wajah cantiknya karena mendengar perkataan ayah Sasuke barusan. Perhatian Hinata teralih pada Uchiha Mikoto yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ibu sangat setuju jika kau menjadi calon Sasuke." ucap Mikoto pada Hinata yang wajahnya telah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"A-ano... Saya-" belum sempat Hinata berbicara, Sasuke telah memotong ucapannya.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa..." bantah Sasuke dengan tanpa ekspresi sembari meneguk kembali minumannya.

Hinata cukup lega dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Walau bagaimanapun di hatinya sudah ada yang mengisi. Ia baru saja akan menghela napas dan meminum anggur merahnya ketika Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...untuk saat ini. Mungkin nanti kami bisa berubah pikiran." tambah Sasuke yang kembali menyeruput minumannya. Kini yang tersedak adalah Hinata dan Itachi!

"Sa-saya...!" lagi-lagi belum sempat Hinata berbicara, Itachi memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tapi _Otouto_! Bukannya kau GAY?!" serunya sembari bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja melupakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang penuh wibawa dan ketenangan. Semua mata tertuju pada Itachi.

.**Twitch**.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Yak! Kerja bagus Itachi! Kau berhasil membuat Ayah dan Ibumu tersedak steak yang baru saja mereka telan. Fugaku cepat-cepat menyeruput minumannya.

"I-Itachi?! A-apa itu benar?" tanya sang ibu dengan susah payah menelan _steak_ yang baru saja tersangkut pada tenggorokannya.

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, Sasuke telah melempar _death glare _andalannya pada Itachi. Dan dengan kalem Sasuke menginjak kaki sang kakak.

Krekk!

Tidak hanya menginjak dia juga memutar telapak kakinya yang terbungkus _boots_ hitam di atas kaki _aniki_-nya yang cerewet itu. Bayangkan saja ekspresi wajah Itachi saat ini. Bayangkan! Bayangkan! Sangat luar biasa! Ckckck, Author saja sampai menangis karena menahan tawa, hahaha...

"Hehe... aku hanya bercanda." ujar Itachi usai menerima 'hadiah' serta _death glare _dari sang adik pada kedua orang tuanya dan Hinata. Ia lalu duduk kembali dan berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi seorang Uchiha yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata sendiri dengan polos memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini sibuk memotong _steak _di hadapannya dengan sedikit kesal. _'Apa benar dia Gay?' _batin gadis itu bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang menatap khawatir pada Sasuke.

Keluarga Uchiha kembali menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang tanpa ada yang tersedak lagi. Itachi menyantap _steak_-nya sambil sesekali tersenyum ramah dan mengajak Hinata berbicara. Uchiha Mikoto ikut tersenyum menyaksikan kepolosan Hinata saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari putra sulungnya tersebut, sedangkan Uchiha Fugaku lebih banyak diam dan menikmati makanannya.

Sejujurnya Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok wajah _Aniki_-nya saat itu juga, karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Hinata adalah seputar hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata, dan tentu tentang Sasuke yang hombreng! Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena ayah dan ibunya tak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Itachi mengenai orientasi seksualnya.

Itachi dapat menyimpulkan adiknya itu seorang homoseksual karena ia sering melihat Sasuke pergi bersama dengan pemuda pirang yang ia tahu adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, dibandingkan pergi bersama seorang gadis seperti saat ini. Selain itu, ekspresi Sasuke ketika bersama pemuda pirang tersebut tampak berbeda dari biasanya, ia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum bahkan marah-marah tak jelas dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Itachi semakin yakin ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Sasuke masuk ke sebuah apartemen yang merupakan apartemen dari pemuda pirang itu. Lama Itachi menunggu, namun sang Adik tak muncul juga dan akhirnya ia menyimpulkan Sasuke pasti menginap di apartemen tersebut. Semenjak saat itu, Itachi selalu menggoda sang adik setiap kali mereka bertemu di kediaman orang tua mereka atau saat makan malam keluarga seperti saat ini.

"Hei, _Otouto_. Jadi, kau benar-benar normal sekarang?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum mengejek pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi berusaha keras menahan kekesalannya.

"..."

"Kenapa tak menjawab? Kau takut Hyuuga-_san _akan menolakmu ya?" lagi. Itachi sungguh cerewet di mata Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya untuk meredam amarah yang kian meluap hampir tak terkendali.

"Bisakah kau tak mencampuri urusanku." kata Sasuke sembari melempar _death_ _glare_ andalannya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sang Kakak. Itachi yang diberi jawaban seperti itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu itu menjadi urusanku, _Otouto_. Kau adik kecil yang tak peka rupanya." tanggap Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ini kakakmu, adikku sayang. Tentu aku akan khawatir terhadap orientasi seksual adikku." jawab Itachi dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Perang dingin pun dimulai. Fugaku tak terlalu menghiraukan karena hal ini sering terjadi tiap kali mereka makan malam bersama. Ia lebih memilih pergi sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon dari rekan bisnisnya.

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha Itachi." desis Sasuke.

"Aku yang seharusnya bicara begitu, _Otouto_. Aku ini kakakmu. Tak pantas rasanya kau menyebut namaku seperti itu." senyum tipis namun sinis masih saja bertengger pada bibir Itachi.

Hinata yang mendengarkan percakapan kakak-adik itu hanya terdiam. _'Apa cara mereka menunjukkan keakraban mereka dengan berbicara seperti itu? Aku merasa seperti sedang berada di kutub sekarang. Dingin sekali.' _pikir Hinata. Uchiha Mikoto memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tampak bingung dengan obrolan Sasuke dengan sang kakak.

"Hinata-_chan_." panggil Mikoto. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke dan Itachi juga melihat ke arah sang Ibu. "Bukankah kedua anakku ini terlihat 'manis'?" tanyanya. Sasuke dan Itachi mengerutkan kening dan berkata dalam hati secara bersamaan, _'Aku benci disebut manis, Ibu!'_.

Hinata yang bingung pun memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dengan suara lembut dan senyum manisnya, "I-iya... aku rasa mereka tampak manis. Dan keakraban yang mereka miliki cukup unik..."

Mikoto tersenyum puas. Sasuke sungguh merasa ingin muntah sekarang. _'Akrab, heh?! Akrab dari Hongkong!' _pekiknya dalam hati. Sedangkan Itachi kebalikan dari Sasuke, ia tersenyum ramah penuh arti pada Hinata dan berkata, "Tentu saja kami akrab. Adik kecilku itu sangat berarti bagiku..." Itachi menunjuk Sasuke yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mual mendengar kata-kata Itachi.

.

.

.

* * *

Drrrtt... Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Telepon genggam Sasuke kembali bergetar. Nama yang sama dengan penelpon sebelumnya tertera pada layar.

**Dobe**

**+818082xxxxxxx**

Pip!

"_Kau di mana? Apa masih lama?!"_ belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pemuda yang menelponnya tersebut langsung bertanya.

"Aku baru selesai, Dobe. Sebentar lagi aku sampai di apartemenmu." jawab Sasuke malas. Ia masih kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi saat makan malam tadi.

"_He? Kenapa kau yang ke apartemenku?"_

"Sekalian mengantar teman. Ia tinggal dekat apartemenmu."

"_Oh! Kalau begitu aku tunggu ya?! Sampai ketemu."_

"Hnm."

Sasuke mematikan panggilan pada _handphone_-nya. Ia kembali fokus menyetir. Gadis di sampingnya tampak sedikit mengantuk. Wajar saja, sekarang telah pukul 22.15 dan jadwalnya begitu padat sejak pagi tadi. Sasuke meliriknya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan laju mobil di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi. Hinata tersentak kaget dan menjadi gugup.

"U-Uchiha-_san_... ke-kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanyanya sembari melihat ke luar kaca mobil. Baru ia sadari Sasuke yang tengah melepas _blazer-_nya, setelah ia menengok ke arah Pemuda itu.

"A-ano... Ja-jangan-" Hinata baru saja akan memprotes kelakuan Sasuke sampai ia merasa hangat karena ternyata _blazer_ tersebut sengaja Sasuke lepas untuk menyelimutinya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju di jalan raya yang mulai sepi.

"_Arigatou..._" ucap Hinata lirih. Ia tertunduk dengan wajah merona, tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan itu. Aroma maskulin pemuda di sampingnya semakin terasa karena _blazer_ pemuda tersebut kini telah menyelimuti tubuh mungil Hinata. Segera ia menarik _blazer_ hitam Sasuke untuk menutupi wajah malunya.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi?" tanya seorang pemuda pada temannya yang sejujurnya tak benar-benar ia anggap teman dihadapannya.

"Ayolah Teme! Aku membutuhkan seorang gadis untuk video klip laguku. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti bisa membantuku. Hehehe!" jawab pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah merajuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat. Ia melepas _blazer _yang ia pakai dan mengeluarkan kemeja yang sedari tadi rapi. Jemarinya bergerak untuk melepas kancing pada kemejanya satu persatu, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu menuju sebuah pintu di sisi lain ruangan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah pergi Teme?!"

"Ck! Aku ingin mandi dulu Dobe!"

BLAM! Pintu ditutup. Naruto menggerutu kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak menghiraukan permintaannya. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar yang terletak di samping pintu kamar Naruto itu terbuka kembali.

"Di mana kau menaruh pakaianku kemarin?"

"Huh, di lemari. Apa kau tidak melihatnya TUAN." Naruto menekankan ucapannya pada kata TUAN, karena jika pemuda Uchiha itu ada di apartemennya ia selalu bertingkah layaknya tuan rumah. Tak peduli jika tuan rumah yang sebenarnya, tengah cemberut atau menatapnya sinis. Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yahh, kamar berdaun pintu berwarna biru tua itu sudah seperti kamar Sasuke sendiri sejak ia sering menginap di apartemen Naruto. Bahkan ia mendekorasinya sesuai keinginannya. Hal ini juga sempat membuat kekasih sang empunya apartemen, terus-menerus cemburu pada Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? gadis yang _over_ _protective_ terhadap Naruto.

Naruto sendiri malah terkekeh geli ketika memperhatikan kedua daun pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk itu. Pintu kamar Naruto berwarna _soft orange_, yang didalamnya juga dominan dengan warna-warna itu karena ia adalah penggemar berat warna _orange_. Sedangkan pintu kamar yang sering ditempati Sasuke berwarna _hard blue_ dan dekorasi kamarnya pun dominan dengan warna biru.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu masih ingat betul ketika Sasuke menemaninya membeli apartemen ini dulu. Naruto sengaja membeli apartemen dengan dua kamar karena ia pikir kalau-kalau ada teman yang akan menginap di apartemennya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari bahwa teman yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan kedekatan mereka karena urusan pekerjaan dan lain sebagainya, Sasuke menjadi sering sekali menginap di apartemen Naruto. Pakaiannya pun tertata rapi pada lemari pakaian yang ada dalam kamar. Ia sendiri mulai berpikir untuk mendekorasinya dan melarang siapapun kecuali dia dan Naruto yang boleh masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Naruto tertawa seorang diri saat mengingat itu semua. Hahh~ ... ia menghela napas lega. Pikirannya kembali terfokus pada lembaran kertas yang berhamburan di atas meja. Kertas-kertas tersebut berisi lirik lagu barunya dan konsep video klip yang akan ia buat. Tak berapa lama Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar dengan mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek biru tua. Rambutnya yang basah ia gosok-gosok dengan handuk kecil yang disampirkan pada pundaknya.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang cocok untuk menjadi pemeran perempuannya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tampak sedang berpikir. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang terus menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Bisakah kau buatkan jus tomat untukku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Kepala Naruto berkedut seketika. Aura gelap menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke tetap tenang dan memperbaiki posisinya. Berbaring di atas sofa dan menaruh ujung kakinya di pangkuan Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku juga tidak akan mau mencarikan model yang cocok untuk video klipmu." seringaian licik terpatri pada wajah tampan Sasuke. Naruto yang tengah menahan amarahnya berusaha keras untuk menenangkan diri dengan menghela napas berulang kali.

"Iya. Iya! Aku akan membuatnya. Kau baca ini baik-baik! Itu konsep video klipku!"

Naruto melenggang pergi ke dapur setelah melempar lembaran kertas ke pangkuan Sasuke. Dengan seksama iris mata hitam sekelam malam itu membaca tiap kalimat yang tertera pada kertas-kertas tersebut. Ia lalu mengambil gagang telepon di atas meja kecil samping sofa dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor untuk menelepon seseorang.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang dominan dengan warna _lavender_, seorang gadis tengah tertidur pulas diselimuti oleh kain tebal yang begitu lembut menyentuh kulit putih mulusnya. Baru sekitar satu jam ia tertidur, setelah tadi menemani seorang pemuda makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak sampai suara telepon membangunkannya. Lama ia tak mengangkat dan berharap telepon itu segera mati dengan sendirinya, tetapi rupanya si penelepon cukup keras kepala. Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu sedikit menggeliat untuk meregangkan sendi-sendinya.

Tlililit. Tlililit. Tlililit.

Jemari mungil nan lentiknya menggapai-gapai _handphone_ yang sengaja ia taruh di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Ha-halo..." ucapnya pelan, setengah mengantuk dengan mata yang terpejam.

"_Apa kau sudah tidur?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang sana. Gadis itu segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan iris _lavender-_nya yang tampak menawan. Ia cukup terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang menghubunginya.

"U-uchiha-_san_? ... _go_-_gomen ne_, aku tadi sedang ti-tidur makanya lama mengangkat telepon darimu." jelasnya, tentu saja dengan nada suara yang tetap lembut.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin memberimu tawaran pekerjaan yang baru."_ kata Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Hinata menghela napas. Tentu saja pemuda itu tak akan mungkin meminta maaf hanya karena telah membangunkannya tengah malam untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sasuke itu orang yang egois, keras kepala, acuh terhadap hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, dan sebanyak apapun kau bicara dia akan membalas dengan kata favoritnya "Hnm". Jangan lupa, dia juga termasuk orang yang gila kerja! Ini adalah penilaian yang dapat diambil oleh Hinata selama mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah... kalau boleh aku tahu, pe-pekerjaan apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata tanpa mengurangi kelembutan pada setiap tutur katanya.

"Kau a-"

Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. Hinata mempertajam pendengarannya. Tentu saja ia tak mampu mendengarnya karena orang itu kelihatannya berada cukup jauh dari Sasuke.

.

"Teme! Pakai gula tidak?!" teriak Naruto dari arah dapur pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya sedang asik menelepon seseorang.

"Berikan gula tanpa kalori sedikit saja Dobe." balas Sasuke. Ia menutup telepon dengan telapak tangannya agar pembicaraan mereka tak terlalu didengar oleh orang yang sedang ia hubungi.

"Halo?" Sasuke kembali menempelkan gagang telepon pada telinganya.

"_Iya?" _seorang gadis di seberang sana segera menjawabnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu saat aku membawamu ke lokasi tempatmu bekerja." katanya datar.

"_Oh, begitu... a-ano, Uchiha-san... apa kau se-sedang bersama seseorang?" _dari suaranya Sasuke dapat menangkap keraguan pada pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Hnm." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tidurlah, pekerjaan sudah menanti kita besok..." tambahnya dengan kalem.

Lama gadis itu tak menjawab. Sasuke sendiri belum berniat menutup teleponnya. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa nyaman saat mengobrol dengan gadis tak banyak bicara seperti Hinata.

"_Ng, ka-kalau begitu se-selamat malam... Uchiha-san..."_ akhirnya suara Hinata terdengar juga. Sasuke merasa lega mendengar suara penuh kelembutan itu. Ia ingin membalas ucapan gadis tersebut, tidak dengan kata "Hnm" favoritnya seperti biasa.

"Selamat malam... Hyuuga Hinata." katanya lirih dengan mata terpejam, tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas sofa terasa begitu rileks sekarang. Segaris senyum tipis tersungging pada bibirnya. Tak berapa lama telepon ditutup. Sasuke meletakkan gagang telepon berwarna _orange_ itu pada tempatnya.

"_Yare, yare_~... sepertinya ada yang sedang kasmaran di sini?! Siapa gadis itu 'Suke?" suara cempreng Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia muncul dari dapur membawa dua gelas jus di atas nampan. Jus Jeruk dan Jus Tomat, minuman favoritnya dan Sasuke tentunya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mengambil jusnya dari nampan Naruto.

"Aku sudah mendapat modelnya Dobe." ucapnya seraya menyeruput minuman berwarna kemerahan dalam gelas bening yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar itu, lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas nampan yang di taruh Naruto di atas meja.

"Oh, benarkah?! Siapa Teme?" iris mata biru langit pemuda pirang itu nampak berbinar-binar.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"He?! Kenapa begitu Teme!"

"Kapan kau akan mulai pembuatan video klipnya?" tanya Sasuke kembali membaca konsep video klip yang direncanakan Naruto.

"Hmm, kalau bisa secepatnya... Aku inginnya besok. Lokasinya sudah kutentukan jauh-jauh hari. Hanya kurang modelnya saja." Naruto mengambil gitar yang ia taruh di atas meja. Mulai memetiknya pelan. Sepertinya Naruto akan mulai menyanyikan lirik yang ia tulis pada kertas-kertas itu. Sasuke terus memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Permainan gitar Naruto begitu indah didengar. Diam-diam Sasuke sebenarnya adalah penggemar lagu-lagu yang diciptakan oleh Naruto, tapi hal tersebut tak akan pernah ia akui seumur hidup pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Sasuke merasa setiap lirik yang Naruto tulis begitu ia hayati. Dan semua yang tersirat dalam butir kata dalam lirik tersebut nampak mencerminkan perasaan Naruto terhadap seseorang. Perasaan yang mendalam...

Jreng... jreng. Jreng...

...My love... here, I stand before you...

I am yours now... from this mome-

"Aku mau tidur." suara Sasuke menginterupsi nyanyian Naruto. Dia menghabiskan jus tomatnya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kau juga harus tidur Dobe. Besok kita mulai pembuatan videonya."

"Be-benarkah?! Apa kau yakin Teme? Hahaha... akhirnya!" seru Naruto senang. Senyum lima jarinya mengembang. "_Thanks _Sasuke!" secepat kilat ia memeluk Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung terjengkal dan ambruk di atas sofa, tertindih badan Naruto.

"Ck! Dobe! Lepaskan!" Sasuke meronta-ronta. Mendorong pemuda pirang itu agar melepas pelukannya. Naruto tertawa dan mulai menjahili Sasuke dengan menggelitik pinggang pemuda itu. Susah payah Sasuke menahan untuk tidak tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah. Saat ada kesempatan Sasuke segera melompat dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Sempat ia berteriak sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

"BAKA DOBE!"

Blam!

Naruto sendiri malah cengengesan karena ia berhasil membuat wajah tanpa ekspresi itu ternoda oleh semburat-semburat kemerahan. Ia beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya di samping kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dibalik pintu berwarna _hard blue _yang ia jadikan sandaran bagi tubuhnya. Meski ia tak pernah mengakui Naruto sebagai teman dari mulutnya sendiri, hatinya selalu mengingatkan bahwa pemuda tersebut lebih dari seorang teman. Naruto adalah sahabat pertama bagi Sasuke yang anti sosial. Hanya Naruto seorang yang berani dekat dengannya, makanya ia berharga.

Sasuke akan menjadi _out of characther_ hanya pada saat bersama pemuda itu. Bertingkah manja seperti tadi, meminta Naruto membuatkan jus untuknya. Menginap di apartemen Naruto tanpa rasa tak tenang karena ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di situ. Dan yang pasti, ia tak pernah menolak permintaan Naruto padanya. Bahkan semburat kemerahan akan menghiasi wajah tampannya kala Naruto tengah menjahili dirinya.

Deg!

Sasuke terdiam. "Bukankah bersama Hinata juga..." gumamnya seorang diri. Ia berjalan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Bayang-bayang gadis beriris _lavender _yang beberapa jam lalu bersamanya, berputar kembali dalam ingatan Sasuke.

Senyumnya...

Rona wajahnya yang selalu membuatnya tampak manis dan menggemaskan...

Tutur katanya yang lembut...

Sentuhan halus tangannya ketika ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke...

Dan jelas, gadis itu begitu cantik... anggun... tak banyak bicara, dan kelembutan tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

Hinata bagai replika Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke. Ibu yang anggun, ramah pada siapapun, dan penuh kelembutan. Seorang yang Sasuke jadikan standar atau lebih tepatnya kriteria untuk pasangan hidupnya kelak.

Sasuke terpaku. Detak jantung perlahan melebihi normal. Wajahnya yang memanas langsung ia tutupi dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Apakah mungkin aku..." Sasuke tak meneruskan kata-katanya ia lebih memilih menggeleng pelan, karena apa yang akan ia ucapkan sangat jauh dari karakter seorang Uchiha. 'Cinta', satu kata itu sejak dulu sangat tabu untuk ia keluarkan dari bibirnya karena ia sangat menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha!

Uchiha tak boleh menunjukkan perasaan, emosi, serta ekspresinya dalam keadaan apa pun, dan tentunya untuk mengucapkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan pun menjadi tabu dalam keluarganya. Uchiha tak butuh kata-kata panjang, tapi tindakan itulah yang terpenting. Mereka sangat menganut _motto_,_ "Talk less do more"_. Sasuke sangat memegang prinsip itu sama dengan sang Ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Berbeda dengan Ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya, meski mereka orang yang penuh ketenangan dan wibawa, mereka tetap dapat tersenyum ramah dan berbicara basa-basi pada siapapun. Seolah menutup mata pada prinsip keluarga.

"Cukup." gumam Sasuke untuk menghentikan lamunannya sendiri. Ia menghela napas dan menarik selimut tebal biru tuanya. Berbaring dan menatap langit-langit dalam cahaya remang-remang kamar yang tengah ia tempati. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan pemikiran mengenai Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang secara perlahan merasuk dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Merubah perasaan dingin yang ada dalam hatinya menjadi hangat seketika...

Senyum tipis tersungging pada bibir Sasuke yang telah memejamkan mata.

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku, Hyuuga Hinata." ucapnya lirih tanpa melepas senyum pada bibirnya.

.

.

Dibalik pintu _orange _samping kamar Sasuke, Naruto memandang layar laptop mini kesayangannya. Mata biru bak langit musim panas terlihat berkabut tertutup awan mendung yang siap meneteskan air hujan. Pemuda yang biasanya selalu ceria, kini di wajahnya tersirat penyesalan, kesedihan, dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Kau dimana...?" tanya entah pada siapa. Tangannya mengusap lembut foto seorang gadis yang memenuhi layar laptop mini berwarna _orange_ di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau ada di kota ini..." gumamnya lirih. "Suatu saat aku yakin sang waktu akan kembali mempertemukan kita. Pada saat hari itu tiba, kumohon jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk membuatku kembali padamu... karena sekali kau melakukan itu, aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu lagi, Hinata..."

Naruto memejamkan mata. Tangan kanannya refleks menutupi wajahnya yang kini dibasahi oleh air hujan dari awan mendung dalam iris biru miliknya.

'_Sampai kapanpun cintaku hanya untukmu, Hinata...'_

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Trims, _minna-san_!

Chapter 2-nya cukup sampai di sini dulu. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Membosankan ya? Tak ada yang menarik? Terlalu bertele-tele? Tokoh OOC? TYPO di sana-sini? Atau cerita ini membingungkan?

Ceritakan pada daku yak dalam kotak lipiuw yang imut-imut di bawah^^!

Daku siap menampung keluh-kesah para _readers_, karena ini akan sangat berguna untuk chapter ke-3^^...

Jangan ragu untuk mengungkapkan ide-ide yang ada dipikiran _readers_ sekalian...

Sekali lagi Trims beratttt yaaaaakkkkkkkkk~!

.

With luph,

B Dhii Chu

.

OBSI – Obrolan Singkat

To : Amanojaku Miyanoshita

Trims ya lipiuwnya^^

Ditunggu lipiuw darimu untuk chapie 2 ini^^

.

To : Azzaqiyy

Hehehe, semoga cepat dapat yang se-_tipe _Hinata-_chan_ ya^^

Trims lipiuwnyaaa~!

.

To : Lavender Sun

Eummm~ taman bunga lavender ya... ::pose mikir::

Yosh! Daku rasa ide Anda boleh juga, hehe^^

Bisa dipikirkan untuk chapie selanjutnya ya...

Makasih lipiuwnya^^

.

To : Anggra1299

Arigatou, Anggra-_san_... ::bungkuk hormat::

Yahh, gimana ya, memang bertele-tele sih..

Soalnya Daku tujuannya membuat fic ini tidak beralur terlalu cepat tetapi juga tidak lambat...

Hanya mencoba untuk membuat penasaran saja, haha~! ::sweatdrop sendiri::

Hinata-_chan _memang kasian sih ya selalu menanti Naruto-_kun_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi cinta sejati memang tak mudah untuk didapat begitu saja! ::nglantur lagi!::

Ckckck, ya sudah selamat membaca saja yaaa~ ^^

.

To : Algojo

Sejujurnya Daku juga jijay ma _scene_ NaruSaku di sini, habis Sakura ganjen bangettt T_T

Wkwkwk~!

Makasih banyak ya lipiuwnya^^

.

To : Neko

_Gomen_ Neko-chan...

Adegan NaruSaku cukup sebatas Saku yang agresif saja kok.

Naru-_chan _mana mau sama cewek kayak gitu, haha!

Ini sudah di _update_ lho, ditunggu lipiuwnya ya^^

.

To : NameYoonHae

Siapppp~! Sudah di post untuk chapter 2,

Mongggoooo di baca yaaa~ ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan Anda pada kotak lipiuw^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hembusan angin di sore hari memang terasa begitu meneduhkan.

Begitu lembut menerpa kulit dan rambut kuning keemasanku.

Dan angin ini juga membuatku teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat kurindukan selama ini...

Sentuhan lembut jemari-jemari lentik nan mungil milikmu...

Senyummu yang penuh kehangatan...

Rambut hitam kebiruan yang selembut sutra...

Dan kulit putihmu yang tak bernoda...

Semua terasa lembut dan nyaman seperti angin sore ini.

Segaris senyum tersungging kala aku mengingat semua kenangan kita, mataku terpejam untuk dapat lebih mendalami setiap ingatan masa lalu tentang dirimu,

Hyuuga Hinata...

Kau telah merebut satu-satunya yang paling berharga bagiku, yaitu... seluruh CINTA-ku...

.

.

.

**Sunflower with Lavender**

By B Dhii Chu

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, cs © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga Hinata Uchiha Sasuke

**Rate :** T+

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

**Song :** Ronan Keating – "This I Promise You"

.

.

.

Puk!

Pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk bersantai di sebuah kursi taman terlihat cukup terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Mata indahnya terbuka menampilkan iris biru cerah yang senada dengan langit yang terbentang luas di angkasa.

"Hei! Kenapa kau melamun begitu Naruto?!"

"Kiba? Kau mengagetkanku saja. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik yang telah menepuk pundaknya barusan.

"Kau ini. Ck! Semua kru untuk pembuatan video klipnya sudah siap. Kau harus bersiap-siap Naruto! Lalu, dimana model perempuannya?"

"Hahh?! Ya ampun! Apa Sasuke belum datang?!" Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Ia mondar-mandir sembari mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas menyaksikan tingkah kawannya itu.

"Sasuke belum datang. Sebaiknya kau hubungi dia dulu Naruto." saran Kiba.

"Ah! Kau benar!" segera diambilnya telepon genggam yang sedari tadi ia bawa di dalam kantung celana. Dengan cepat Naruto menekan tombol-tombol pada benda mungil berwarna _orange_ itu.

Tut... tut... tut...

"_Hnm?" _terdengar suara seseorang diseberang sana.

"Sasuke? Kau di mana?! Apa kau lupa sekarang sudah jam berapa?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada gelisah. Bagaimana ia tidak gelisah jika saat ini semua kru telah siap namun modelnya belum juga muncul.

"_Tenanglah, Dobe. Aku sebentar lagi sampai."_

"Benar ya! Awas kalau kau bohong! Aku siap-siap dulu. Nanti kalau kau sudah sampai tolong katakan pada modelnya untuk segera ke ruang ganti. Dan... apa kau sudah memberitahunya mengenai bagaimana dia harus berperan nanti?"

"_Ck! Tak usah kau beritahu juga semua sudah kulakukan Dobe!"_

"Oh...hehehe! aku hanya ingin-"

Tut... tut... tut...

"ARGGHHH~! SIALAN KAU TEME!" Naruto memaki-maki _handphone_ _orange_ kesayangannya. "Tidak sopan! Seenaknya saja mematikan telepon begitu saja!"

"Hahhh~ daripada kau marah-marah begitu sebaiknya segera ganti bajumu, Naruto!" Kiba menarik lengan Naruto menuju mobil _van_ yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Sialan!" Naruto masih saja meronta-ronta, ingin sekali dia membanting _handphone orange _dalam genggamannya saking kesalnya pada si Teme.

.

.

.

Mobil _porsche carrera _biru tua yang baru saja sampai terparkir rapi di samping mobil-mobil yang lain. Pemuda bergaya rambut emo dengan penampilan yang 'waw' keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu mobil yang lain.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _indigo_ keluar menyambut uluran tangan pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat manis sekali. Begitu manis dengan rok jeans mini rampel dan kaos _simple_ hijau polos. Jemari kakinya tertutup _flat_ _shoe_ biru tua.

"Kita akan ada _shooting_ untuk video klip di tempat ini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kau hanya perlu berakting seolah lawan mainmu adalah seorang yang sangat kau cintai dan kau rindukan. Mengerti?" tanya pemuda tersebut pada sang gadis.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-_san_."

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju tempat lokasi _shooting_ yang masih dapat terlihat dari tempat parkir. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sebuah mobil berwarna _pink_ _metallic _melintas. Kaca mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut _soft pink_.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya. Buru-buru ia memarkir mobilnya di samping mobil Sasuke. Hampir saja kaca spion mobil gadis itu menyentuh kaca spion mobil Sasuke.

'_Cih! Awas saja kalau sampai kena tadi!' _batin Sasuke. Gadis bermata _lavender _yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau Sasuke tak menyukai gadis itu, tapi...

"Sasuke-_kun_! Senangnya bisa bertemu dirimu di sini~!" _pink_ _girl _tersebut langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Sakura." tanggap Sasuke dingin. Risih dengan sikap Sakura. Gadis tersebut melepas lengan Sasuke.

"Ah, kau ini! Sama sekali tak berubah ya Sasuke-_kunnn_~..." rengek Sakura dengan nada manja. Diliriknya gadis berambut hitam kebiruan di belakang Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak takut melihat Sakura, ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah lain.

'_Apa itu pacar Sasuke?' _batin Sakura.

"Kau..." Sakura berjalan mendekati gadis yang bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke. "Kau pacarnya Sasuke ya?" Sakura menatap penuh selidik pada Hinata.

"Eh? A-aku..."

"Sudahlah. Ayo, Hinata." Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata untuk menjauh dari Sakura yang berdiri mematung – sedikit tak percaya jika gadis itu adalah kekasih Sasuke.

'_Siapa gadis itu?' _Sakura masih berdiri seorang diri sampai ia sadar jika ia harus segera menemui kekasihnya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat gaya ekor kuda yang sibuk mengecek alat riasnya.

"Ino, apa kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk bagian _make_ _up_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke?!" pekiknya. Hinata memperhatikan gadis yang tengah asik bercengkrama dengan Sasuke, sepertinya mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino tersebut tampak ceria dan ... _sexy_?

Ya, Ino dapat terbilang _sexy_, jika dilihat pakaian yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan perut langsing dengan kulit kuning langsat yang mulus tanpa cacat. _Jeans_ ketat berwarna hitam dengan _high_ _heels _membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat menawan.

"Oh... jadi dia yang akan menjadi pemeran perempuannya?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke sembari menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Hnm. Kuserahkan dia padamu."

"Tenang saja! Dia akan kusulap menjadi gadis paling imut sedunia, haha...!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Di mana Dobe?"

"Dia ada di ruang ganti di sebelah sana." Ino menunjuk mobil _van_ yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap pemilik mata _lavender_ yang sedari tadi tak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Ino akan membantumu berganti pakaian dan berias."

"Kau ini Sasuke! Dia akan baik-baik saja denganku. Apa kau takut jika aku menculiknya? Haha!" goda Ino. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju mobil _van_ tempat si Dobe berada.

"Nah, siapa namamu?" tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata." gadis itu tampak gugup.

"Aihhh! Kau manis sekali Hinata-_chan_!" pekik Ino seraya memeluk Hinata dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam tenda. Hinata yang terbilang gadis lugu nan polos hanya bisa pasrah diseret kaya kebo oleh Ino.

.

.

.

Lampu-lampu taman telah dinyalakan, menampilkan cahaya remang-remang yang menerpa kelopak bunga-bunga cantik berbagai jenis yang mengitari taman tersebut. Kunang-kunang pun ikut beterbangan, menari-nari di sekitar lokasi pengambilan gambar.

Semua kru telah bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Di tempat pengambilan gambar telah di dekorasi dengan begitu indah dan terlihat alami. Suasana romantis begitu terasa menyelimuti taman yang kini menjadi dominan dengan bunga-bunga matahari dan bunga _lavender_. Ucapkan terima kasih pada keluarga Yamanaka yang merupakan _florist_ terkenal di Konoha.

Naruto duduk seorang diri di bangku taman yang sengaja di taruh hanya satu dalam area pengambilan gambar. Rambut kuning keemasan pemuda tersebut nampak berkilau diterpa cahaya temaram dari lampu taman. Penampilannya terkesan santai dengan kaos _v-neck_ _orange_ tertutup jaket tebal coklat tua berbulu pada tutup kepalanya, dan celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu _sneakers_ yang membungkus jemari kakinya.

Semua orang yang datang untuk menyaksikan pengambilan gambar video klip terbaru Naruto berdiri di belakang _cameraman_. Sasuke berdiri seorang diri, bersandar pada pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari tempat lokasi _shooting_.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_?!" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan pemuda tampan Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas gadis yang memanggilnya – Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Bukankah akan lebih terlihat jika kau berdiri di sana." Sakura menunjuk ke arah belakang _cameraman_. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab Hinata muncul bersama Ino dari dalam tenda. Sasuke sedikit kagum melihat penampilan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino antusias. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Wah! Ternyata kau model untuk video klip itu ya?" Sakura mendekati Hinata.

"A, I-iya... aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." Hinata membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam pada Sakura.

"Aihhh, Hinata-_chan_!" pekik Sakura yang langsung memeluk Hinata. "Aku Haruno Sakura, kekasih dari pemuda yang akan membuat video klip bersamamu!" katanya penuh semangat.

"Oh, begitu..." tanggap Hinata yang tak sadar jika kedua _onyx _pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya terus memandangi dirinya. Hinata memakai mantel abu-abu dan sepatu _boots _ungu tua. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang biasanya dibiarkan tergerai indah kini nampak ikal dan terpasang jepit rambut _simple_ di kedua sisinya.

Dari kejauhan terdengar seseorang memberi aba-aba agar _shooting _segera dimulai. Hinata ditemani Sakura dan Ino berjalan mendekati area pengambilan gambar. Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke, hingga pemuda tersebut refleks menarik lengan gadis Hyuuga yang selalu tampak menawan di matanya. Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Lakukan yang terbaik." pesan Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Ha'i Uchiha-_san_..."

.

.

Hinata berdiri dengan jarak kurang lebih lima meter dari tempat Naruto duduk. Iris _lavender_-nya nampak terkejut melihat pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Dikepalkannya erat kedua tangannya di depan dada sekedar untuk membantu menguatkan diri menghadapi kenyataan yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Ia masih belum yakin kalau pemuda itu adalah seorang yang hampir setiap hari ia rindukan. Wajah pemuda tersebut tertunduk membuat Hinata semakin penasaran apakah yang pemuda itu adalah ... Naruto?

"Baiklah, semua bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Terdengar seseorang memberi aba-aba bahwa kamera telah siap dan pengambilan gambar akan dilakukan dalam... tiga... dua... satu!

"_Take one ready,_ _ACTION_!"

Suasana menjadi hening, perlahan musik terdengar sayup dan semakin keras menyapa gendang telinga. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan perlahan menegakkan kepalanya berniat hendak menghampiri sang gadis, namun langkahnya terhenti. Matanya membulat seketika saat mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

_Lavender_ bertemu dengan _Sapphire_. Keduanya saling menyelami ke dalaman pandangan masing-masing. Sama-sama tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Hinata..." lirih Naruto berkata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia terdiam tak menghiraukan lagu yang terus terlantun membuat para kru menjadi bingung.

Naruto melangkah perlahan mendekati Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Setelah jarak diantara mereka benar-benar tereliminasi, jemari tan Naruto menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata yang telah bersemu kemerahan. Iris _lavender_ gadis tersebut berkabut karena air mata yang terbendung di setiap sudut matanya. Pandangannya sayu dengan bibir _pink_ alami yang bergetar menahan kecamuk rasa rindu.

Sungguh tak dapat dibendung lagi... air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipi Hinata. Kerinduan yang tertahan selama beberapa tahun lamanya pun akhirnya menguap begitu saja. Naruto meraih tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan, dan untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata.

"_CUT_! _Take one complete._" pekik seseorang lagi menghentikan pengambilan gambar. Suara tepuk tangan menggema sesaat, namun akhirnya semua menatap heran pada Naruto dan Hinata yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Keduanya masih setia saling memeluk satu dengan yang lain. Merasakan kehangatan dari dalam tubuh masing-masing.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_...hiks, i-ini benar-benar Naruto-_kun_...? hiks," Hinata terisak dalam pelukan Naruto. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya yang merona kemerahan. Pemuda pirang yang mendekap tubuh mungilnya, membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Senyum tipis dengan pandangan sayu penuh kesedihan terukir jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"Maaf, Hinata... maafkan aku." ucapnya lirih. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Semua orang terdiam. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tampak kesal. _'Ada apa ini?!' _batinnya, ia akan melangkah menghampiri Naruto ketika Sasuke menarik lengannya.

"Diamlah." kata Sasuke. Sakura tak jadi melakukan aksinya, ia memandang kesal pada Hinata dan Naruto. Sasuke menatap tanpa ekspresi, pandangannya terus tertuju pada gadis bermata _lavender _yang berlinang air mata di hadapan Naruto.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata. "Tak kusangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu... Hinata." katanya. Gadis itu masih sesunggukkan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_...hiks, a-aku...tak percaya, hiks...ji-jika ini benar-benar Na-Naruto-_kun_..." ucapnya disela air mata yang kembali mengalir. Senyum tipis setia bertengger pada wajah tampan Naruto. Dipeluknya lagi gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ini aku Hinata... Uzumaki Naruto-mu." gumamnya meyakinkan gadis yang telah merebut 'cinta' darinya. Dilonggarkannya pelukan mereka. Iris biru langit miliknya menatap lekat iris _lavender _Hinata. Sakura yang menyaksikan itu semakin geram. Ditepisnya kasar tangan Sasuke. Ia melangkah menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"CUKUP UZUMAKI NARUTO!" teriaknya. Ditariknya Hinata dari pelukan Naruto. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh rapuh Hinata, membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah. Sasuke berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau! Kau perempuan tak tahu malu!" pekik Sakura. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Bisa-bisanya kau bertingkah seperti itu dengan kekasih orang lain!" Iris hijau _emerald-_nya menatap garang dan berair. "Kau perempuan sialan! Kurang ajar! Tak tahu malu!" makinya pada Hinata.

"SAKURA! Hentikan!" bentak Naruto. Gadis itu terdiam. Air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Uzumaki Naruto? Kau... apa kau tidak sadar jika telah menyakitiku? A-apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Heh?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau. Suara itu pelan namun terdengar menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Perempuan itu." tunjuk Sakura pada Hinata. "Siapa dia? Siapa dia hingga kau bisa membentakku seperti tadi hanya karena dia Naruto?!" pekik Sakura. Naruto segera menarik lengan Sakura yang siap menyerang Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura. Ia meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan tangan-tangan kekar Naruto pada kedua lengannya. Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya dapat tercengang, ada pula yang berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Tentu ini akan menjadi berita heboh keesokan harinya.

"Sasuke, bawa Hinata pergi." pinta Naruto. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke membawa Hinata menjauhi tempat itu. Naruto menatap nanar kepergian Hinata bersama Sasuke. Sakura duduk tersungkur dengan isak tangis kecewanya.

Hinata melirik untuk memandang Naruto sekilas sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Semua terjadi begitu saja...

.

.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan telak membuat pipi tan Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Aku... aku tidak menyangka kau tega melakukan itu di hadapanku." desis Sakura. cairan bening dari masing-masing sudut matanya tampak mengalir deras. Naruto diam. Tak menjawab. Ia tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang.

Naruto lebih memilih untuk tersenyum. Senyum miris yang begitu terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Haruno-_sama_." ucapnya. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto semakin geram.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di lokasi pengambilan gambar, Naruto meminta Kiba untuk membereskan semuanya. Ia sendiri pamit untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam mobil tepat di depan rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Naruto akan keluar dari dalam mobil Sakura ketika suara parau anak tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut menghentikannya.

"Kalau kau pergi, dapat kupastikan karirmu akan hancur saat kau membuka mata esok hari." ancam Sakura. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan emosi yang terus menyiksanya selama ini. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cukup. Sudah cukup kau terus mengekangku, Sakura."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya memandang Naruto yang masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup terus menjadi budakmu. Aku tahu, aku bisa menjadi seperti ini berkat ayahmu yang menemukanku dalam audisi pencari bakat. Tapi, tak kusangka ia begitu lemah terhadap putri tunggalnya. Kita akhiri saja semua sandiwara ini, terserah padamu, apapun yang akan kau lakukan akan kuterima dengan senang hati."

Naruto membuka pintu mobil, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sakura segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia berlari untuk mengejar Naruto, hingga kedua tangannya meraih tubuh kekar Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... hiks, aku sungguh meminta maaf." suara Sakura bergetar. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya dan punggung Naruto. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, meski aku tahu kau sedikitpun tak pernah mencintaiku...hiks, Selama ini aku berusaha keras agar kau bisa membalas rasa cintaku, hingga aku meminta ayah agar dia mau membuatmu menjadi milikku, Naruto... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Raut wajah terluka tampak jelas pada wajah tampan Naruto. Dia sudah siap untuk menghadapi berbagai resiko yang akan dialaminya setelah ini, sungguh ia tak lagi peduli pada karir yang susah payah ia bangun dalam waktu yang tak singkat. Perlahan jemari tannya menyentuh lengan putih Sakura yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Menariknya perlahan, hingga terlepas. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya lagi.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia menatap punggung pemuda pirang yang semakin menjauh darinya. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk cinta yang ia paksakan selama ini, kini ia percaya bahwa setulus apapun cinta yang kau miliki pada seseorang takkan pernah dapat menjamin bahwa orang yang kau cintai juga akan membalas cintamu seperti kau mencintainya.

.

.

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada sofa di ruang tamu apartemen Hinata, tangannya terlipat di depan dada, begitu pula dengan kakinya yang bersilangan memberi kesan santai namun berwibawa sekaligus mengintimidasi. _Onyx_-nya memandang gadis Hyuuga yang duduk diam di hadapannya. Wajah gadis tersebut tertunduk lesu, pipi yang biasanya merona kini berubah pucat dan sembab. Sasuke menghela napas, sebenarnya ia tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Akan tetapi 'rasa' yang dimilikinya terhadap Hinata membuatnya cukup penasaran. Ia merasa cemburu dan sedikit kesal saat melihat Hinata bersama Naruto tadi. Pikirannya menjadi kacau hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Hinata, bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" pinta Sasuke pada Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan, lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas. Ia bangkit berdiri, membuat Hinata mendongak untuk memandangnya. Mata _lavender _yang sembab milik Hinata seolah menghipnotis Sasuke agar ia memberikan ketenangan pada gadis pujaannya yang tengah gundah. Refleks pemuda bergaya rambut emo itu melangkah, meraih tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam kehangatan pelukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata cukup terkejut, tetapi ia tak menolak karena sungguh ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan lembut pemuda yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Pemuda yang mengajarkan segala hal tentang dunia model padanya, bahkan Sasuke juga yang terus memperhatikan kondisi kesehatannya, meski kadang sifat cuek pemuda tersebut sedikit banyak membuat Hinata kesal.

Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Indigo Hinata, membiarkan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Tak berapa lama, dapat Sasuke rasakan Hinata telah tertidur. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan wajah lugu gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati itu. Dengan lembut Sasuke menyentuh pipi tembem gadis tersebut dengan jemarinya dan memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala Hinata. Betapa bahagia dirinya bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi seseorang yang mulai mengisi hatinya ini.

Perlahan ia menggendong tubuh mungil nan rapuh sang gadis. Menurunkannya di atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebatas dada. Mematikan lampu kamar Hinata dan menyisakan cahaya remang dari lampu yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur gadis itu.

Lama Sasuke memandang wajah tidur Hinata. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke, sampai secara tak sadar ia mengecup lembut bibir gadis Hyuuga itu cukup lama. Lumatan kecil yang tak lepas dari kelembutan Sasuke mainkan pada bibir mungil Hinata.

"Nghh..." desah Hinata terbangun ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya dan mencoba menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Karena rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerang hampir seluruh kesadarannya ditambah cahaya remang yang membuat pandangannya tak jelas, Hinata hanya dapat melihat samar sosok yang terus menciumnya lembut. Entah bermimpi atau apa Hinata merasa yang ia lihat adalah Naruto, pemuda yang namanya terus melekat dalam benak Hinata.

Dengan lemah ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pemuda yang ia kira adalah Naruto. Sasuke terkejut, ia hampir saja melepas pagutan mereka kalau saja Hinata tak membalas ciumannya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, perlahan ia memejamkan mata untuk menyembunyikan keindahan dua bola mata obsidiannya. Perasaan hangat saat ia menyentuh gadis pujaan hatinya sungguh membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. _'Inikah rasanya 'cinta' itu?'_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

.

Akhirnya chapter 3 bisa publish juga^^

Gomen ne minna kalau ada yang gaje, OOC, aneh, bikin iuh, dan lain-lain...

minta review-nya ya?

hehehe...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :*


End file.
